Halloween Perverso
by Jardin De Los Hechizos
Summary: TwoShot ganador del concurso de Halloween 2015 organizado por el grupo de Facebook: El jardín de los hechizos de Maya


Iku Díaz Halloween perverso

 **Halloween perverso**

 **Iku Díaz**

TwoShot ganador del concurso de Halloween 2015 organizado por el grupo de Facebook: El jardín de los hechizos de Maya

 **Capítulo 1**

Londres.

Me encontraba en la torre del ala norte de mi castillo, uno medio abandonado en la espesura del bosque y que hacía siglos me había encargado de reconstruir. Desde el ventanal observaba el exterior con especial atención. Mis hermanos no tardarían en llegar: Jane y Alex. Extrañaba a ese par, aunque no fuera algo que admitiría fácilmente.

Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y eso solo significaba una cosa. Me encontraba ansioso por el simple hecho de saber los diabólicos planes de ese par. Una sonrisa siniestra surcó mis labios rememorando a la rubia del año pasado. Los humanos son tan adictivos… pero no suficientes.

Un suave toque en la puerta me distrajo de mis pensamientos, ladeé la cabeza meditando sobre quién sería el pobre ignorante que se atrevía a hacer tal cosa.

Jessica, esa tonta empleada que no tenía un mínimo de sentido común.

La puerta se abrió despacio, escuchándose ese macabro sonido de terror que tanto me ponía.

—Buenas noches, señor, tiene visitas. Anuncian que son invitadas de Jane —avisó la criada, nerviosa.

—No sabía que esa fuera tu labor, niña —la advertí, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no era la primera vez que incumplía mis normas.

—Cathy estaba muy ocupada —intentó excusarse, rehuyéndome la mirada.

—Pregúntame si me importa lo que haga tu amiguita —le contesté con la calma que antecede a la tormenta.

—Señor… —intentó decir.

—Chist… Te salvan las invitadas, pero esto no se quedará así, golfilla, sé lo que buscas y créeme, no te gustará tanto encontrarlo —sentencié con voz fría, agarrándole sus mejillas con fuerza al mismo tiempo que me llegaba la fragancia de su excitación. La solté de golpe dejándola caer al suelo, un buen lugar para una arrastrada como ella.

Caminé con agilidad, sabiendo que quien fuera se había encargado muy bien de que no pudiera percibirlo, y solo había una vampira que había conseguido tal cosa.

—Ariadna, no podía ser otra —saludé desde la puerta al ver cómo su criado se mantenía a su alrededor como el perrito faldero que era.

—Querido, te conservas de maravilla. Pasaba por aquí y el rumor de tu particular fiesta privada llegó a mis oídos. La tentación me embrujó, sobre todo por si te acordarías de una no tan vieja amiga, al fin y al cabo lo pasamos bien en su momento —inquirió con esa voz lasciva que drenaba sexo.

 _«¡Cómo olvidarte, mami!»._

—Siempre eres bienvenida, bombón. Estoy seguro de que lo pasarás delicioso —me jacté con picardía. Sabía de antemano lo que le gustaba. Dominar a un frágil y aterrorizado humano—. ¡Cathy! —grité para que viniera esa criada indiscreta. Todas, tarde o más temprano, caían en este mundo de excesos.

—Sí, señor —respondió enseguida, entrando en la estancia y mirándome con picardía.

—Prepara la mejor habitación de invitado para la señorita y su esclavo —le indiqué, avisándole que controlara sus apasionados e insensatos instintos humanos.

Acostado en la cama, contaba los pasos de Jessica, hacía justamente quince minutos que la había mandado llamar. La ilusa retrasaba lo inevitable. Sonreí macabramente mientras visualizaba tras mis párpados lo que le esperaba.

—Señor —avisó desde la puerta.

—Cierra la puerta, querida, te has tomado tu tiempo para cumplir una orden tan sencilla como venir a mis aposentos —le advertí con desdén.

—Estaba ocupada… —se intentó disculpar, pero su esfuerzo sería en vano.

—No mientas, mala pécora, acércate —le ordené, no permitiendo que se excusara. Ella respondió a mi petición con reticencia, pero era muy consciente de que no le quedaba otro remedio.

—Me portaré bien —musitó en un intento de redimirse, sin embargo, los dos sabíamos muy bien que no había vuelta atrás.

—Súbete la falda —sentencié, dándole la única respuesta que recibiría. Acató mi mandato sin poner peros, satisfaciéndome el terror que plasmaban sus ojos. Tiré de ella quedando recostada sobre mis piernas.

—¿Qué va a hacerme? —preguntó atemorizada.

—Pobre tu culito —murmuré mientras lo masajeaba, viendo cómo se humedecía. Sabía que a esta furcia le gustaría y, en caso contrario, se atendría a las consecuencias. —Respóndeme a cuántos de la guardia te has follado —inquirí, teniendo claro que no estaría dispuesta a admitirlo.

—Yo no… —intentó negar con la voz entrecortada, pasé un dedo por su labios vaginales cubiertos por ese minúsculo tanga. Le molaba la humillación, así que era cierto. Me pareció que hoy me divertiría.

—Habla y deja de fingir, porque aquí los dos sabemos que eres una buscona —susurré en su oído, tirando de su cabello con fuerza y ofreciéndole una fuerte nalgada, generando que se removiera sobre mi cuerpo.

—No sé —respondió, dudando con la lujuria brillando en su mirada.

—Entonces tendré que encargarme de hacerte recordar —jadeé en su oído.

Azoté su culo a gusto, lo que en mi lenguaje se traducía fuerte y duro. La condenada me calentaba con sus movimientos, pero sobre todo era el olor de su excitación que humedecía el interior de sus muslos.

Tan rojo, tan intenso como la sangre misma, humedecí mis labios con deseo y hambre. Detuve mis manos, tomando a Jessica y poniéndola a horcajadas. Su rostro estaba humedecido por las lágrimas, sonreí satisfecho. Era vil pero me ponía el dolor ajeno, sobre todo el que provocaba yo; tengo que admitir que para ser una sumisa no había estado nada mal.

En cambio, yo prefería dominar a una mujer con carácter, que me enfrentara, que me despreciara… ¡Qué tentador! Jane me traería mi mujer llena de coraje para merendármela de todos los modos posibles.

—¿Te duele, querida? —musité, pasando un dedo por su dolorido trasero. Sentí su mirada llena de odio y reproche—. Me has complacido… no del todo. Pero no eres tan mala al final. Así que voy a darte un momento de felicidad —murmuré sensualmente antes de enterrar mis dedos en su intimidad y consiguiendo su respuesta al instante. Más que dispuesta se follaba mis dedos de forma frenética. Dolor y placer, qué mezcla más perfecta. Mordisqueé su cuello hasta llegar al punto que le daría el clímax y a mí me saciaría el hambre.

Quería sexo pero Jessica no era la adecuada. No aguantaría, dudaba que se pudiera mover durante días, más con lo debilitada que quedaría.

 _«Quizás Amelie tenga ganas_ ». Eso me contendría, al menos hasta Halloween. Odiaba esperar.

Estaba en las almenas viendo como el sol se ponía, yéndose un nuevo día. Se había vuelto un hobby esto de ver el sol ponerse en el horizonte. ¡Qué idiota me vuelvo de pronto!

—¿Qué sucede, Rosalía? —inquirí algo molesto de que llevara dos minutos y diez segundos observándome. Para una vampira era demasiado.

—Mi nombre es Rosalie, eres un capullo de cojones. Te has pasado con Jessica —replicó con esa detestable voz que se gastaba.

—Te recuerdo, princesa, que estás en mi propiedad y… adivina: en ella hago lo que quiera —le respondí con todo mi cinismo.

—Edward, no seas así —se quejó, colgándose de mi hombro. Me deshice de ella mirándola muy atravesado. El contacto corporal solo lo establecía yo, estaba cansado de esa estúpida niñata. Nadie era imprescindible para mí.

—¿Venías por algo en particular? —pregunté, evaluando a la rubia mosquita muerta.

—Los gemelos llegarán a media noche —asentí a sus palabras, dándome la vuelta, disimulando una sonrisa de satisfacción ante esa noticia.

—¿Cuándo marcharás, Rosalía? —cuestioné con malicia. Escuché cómo bufó, irritada de que me negara a caer en su atractivo.

—Me estas echando —dijo indignada, con esa voz escandalosa.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —comenté como si hablara del tiempo.

—Pensaba hacerlo pasado Halloween —afirmó, supongo que intentando ganar tiempo.

—Mejor lárgate antes de la llegada de los gemelos. Es un consejo —reflexioné con malas intenciones.

Sentado en el sillón de mi despacho, miraba que el fuego arrasaba con todo. Era interesante, cómo poco a poco lo que tomaba lo reducía a polvo. Nadie escapaba de él, ni los vampiros. Los sinuosos pasos de Ariadna se detuvieron ante la puerta antes de decirse a entrar.

—¿Qué tal llevas la estancia, querida? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—No me quejo, digamos que tu morada es bastante entretenida, aunque podías haberte tirado a la chica —alegó, poniéndose a mis espaldas y masajeando mis hombros.

—¿Y tener que buscar a otra que la sustituya?, por ahora me interesa que sea fiel a mis caprichos —le rebatí, ambicioso.

—Siempre tan capullo, prácticamente la has destrozado, pero no sé si ella sea la más enferma, ya que parece gustarle —increpó, siempre había tenido una especie de competencia contra mí.

—Tu amabilidad siempre me sobrecoge, los humanos son detestables. En cada nuevo siglo se superan por conseguir satisfacer sus deseos y arrastrarse como cucarachas. Tampoco es como que en caso contrario les tendría algún tipo de consideración —comenté mientras tenía un flash de algunos momentos satisfactorios de juegos con humanos.

Dio la vuelta al sillón poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mí, coloqué mis manos en su trasero, el cual siempre había sido tan follable.

—Ricura, ese esclavo tuyo no te deja satisfecha —me carcajeé de ella, llevando una mano a su cuello. Sabía a la perfección por lo que venía y el sexo no estaba entre ellas. Ariadna solo quería beber de mí, pero ese era un lujo que no le permitiría a ninguna mujer.

—Edward —gimió en forma de ruego, negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ese es un placer que no tendrás nunca, querida —musité antes de empujarla contra la puerta, por la misma que había entrado.

El salto, sobre mi espalda, de Jane conllevó a que diera vueltas sobre mí mismo, consiguiendo la explosión de sus risas.

—Te tardaste, pequeña, pensaba que ya un día de estos me violarían o algo así —bromeé, logrando que me diera un coscorrón que a un humano lo hubiera mandado para el otro mundo.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta de que la perra de Ariadna se nos unió en mi ausencia —declaró con voz espeluznante que me causó risa. Era pequeña pero matona.

—No te preocupes, Jane, has regresado justo a tiempo. Pero cuéntame, ¿cuál será el escenario de Halloween? —pregunté, me moría de curiosidad por saber todo lo que estaba tramando su cabecita.

—Mmm… Solo puedo decirte que será sublime. Por cierto, no me encontré con Rosalía —comentó atenta, sabía que si fuera por Jane esa vampira habría sufrido sin ningún tipo de piedad. En su diminuto cuerpo estaba escondido un monstruo, supongo que de ahí venía el tremendo afecto que le tenía.

—Digamos que le aconsejé que nos abandonara, sino lo ha hecho sabes que es toda tuya —convine, viendo como su mirada se iluminaba de excitación ante la simple idea.

—Ojalá que no —deseó ella en voz alta, con malicia.

—Bueno, pero dame más detalles de nuestra noche —requerí sonriendo, ella no podría creer que me contentaría con tan poca información. La ansiedad me corroía desde hacía días.

Halloween era la noche favorita para todos los seres del inframundo, donde controlarse no era opción y extralimitarse resultaba el mayor vicio que pudiera tenerse. Por eso me encargaba de que cada año fuera apoteósica.

—Solo te digo que va a ser toda una fantasía para ti, bebé. Sexi, excitante, caliente, sangriento y terriblemente placentero —musitó en mi oído antes de dejar un pico en mis labios y desaparecer por la puerta como si nada.

A lo lejos pude oír las risas de Alex.

 **Capítulo 2**

Bendita mi suerte, tener que desplazarme hasta Francia para comprobar que el aquelarre de allí tiene todo preparado y en condiciones para la noche de Halloween, muy a mi pesar tengo que admitir que había quedado espectacular. Habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Aunque admitía que solo de saber lo que me esperaba en unas horas, causaba que el veneno inundara mi boca y que mi polla se endureciera con la mera idea de pensar en esas vírgenes humanas postradas ante mí. ¡Qué delicia! Aceleré mi carrera bajo la noche sin luna. Ni una mísera estrella se atrevía a romper nuestra gran fiesta.

En la puerta me esperaba Jane, con una vestimenta de lo más reveladora. Le piqué el ojo de forma pícara antes de entrar a mi guarida.

La imagen que encontré en el interior me impactó, no tenía nada que ver con la que se suponía que era mi casa. Parecía como un teatro tétrico donde los tontos humanos estaban de espectadores. Me pregunto cuál será el trasfondo de toda esta función.

Subí las escaleras quedándome en la primera planta, observando desde arriba todo lo que sucedía, quería deleitarme con lo que tenía preparado esa diabla.

Mi hermana había obtenido un buen grupo de humanos, no me quedaba duda de que la noche sería escandalosamente satisfactoria. Sonreí socarronamente mientras extendía mi mirada hacia esos ineptos humanos. Pero mis ojos se encontraron con una criaturita escondida en las sombras. ¿Quién sería? Parecía pasar desapercibida para mis guardias, que extraño. Será una infiltrada.

Veremos quién eres ricura, mordí mi labio anticipando la diversión. ¡Ops, lo pasaremos bien! Con lo que me gusta castigar a las niñas traviesas.

Bajé sigilosamente hasta llegar prácticamente a su lado, pero al final decidí ocultarme. Saber sus intenciones era una buena idea.

 **POV KATIA**

Estaba a las afueras de ese castillo del que me había hablado ese viejo metiche. Ni siquiera sé el motivo por el fui, tal vez la situación tan penosa que estaba viviendo habrá sido el detonante. Delante de esta maravilla, con mi mano entrelazada a la pequeña Isabella, mi querida prima a la cual no le podía dar la vida que merecía. Las deudas de nuestros padres se habían comido todo lo que teníamos, estábamos en la calle sin nada que comer, no teniendo a dónde ir.

Odiaba escuchar a la pequeña sollozar, ella era la responsable. Sus padres me habían dejado la custodia, tenía que sacarla de este horror del modo que fuera.

Tragué saliva como signo de lo poco convencida que estaba de entrar a ese lugar a mangar cualquier cosa que nos pudiera sacar del apuro. Esa majestuosa vivienda pertenecía a un reconocido duque, se comentaba que sus fiestas de Halloween eran espectaculares y que carecían absolutamente de vigilancia. Tampoco era como si la gente fuera a atreverse a serpentear en medio de ese bosque.

No entendía cómo cometí tal irresponsabilidad. Suspiré, bien sabía que era la desesperación y las ganas de salir de ese infierno. Todo lo que me importaba era mi pequeña.

Me puse en cuclillas mirando los ojos de la pequeña que miraba el castillo, tremendamente perpleja ante la grandeza de esa fortaleza.

—Bella, mi niña. Debes esperarme aquí. Tengo que entrar a buscar una cosa, luego nos marcharemos lejos y viviremos felices, ¿sí? —intenté explicarle, aunque hasta a mí me resultaba poco creíble. ¿Qué clase de educación le estaba prodigando?

—Está bien, prima. No tardes, este sitio no me gusta —musitó con tristeza. La acomodé tras de la roca arropándola con la única manta que teníamos y que podía confundirse fácilmente con un trapo.

Dejé un beso en su frente, esperando que no fuera el último.

Con mucho cuidado me acerqué al castillo, colándome por la puerta trasera con mucha facilidad. Algo no me daba buena espina. Ese lugar se veía en perfectas condiciones como para que no lo cuidaran. Resultaba muy extraño. Una mala sensación me oprimía el pecho como si hubiese cometido el peor error de mi vida.

Me mantuve en las sombras de aquella muy real simulación de teatro. Tragué saliva mientras llevaba la mano a mi estómago al ver lo que se representaba allí. Ataques violentos y rudos, pero todo lo que mis ojos veían no parecía una simulación, era cierto. Como si ciertamente estuviera llevándose a cabo esa masacre, mis piernas temblaron. ¡¿Dónde mierda me había metido?! Mis ojos se fijaron en como aquellos gemelos se ensañaban con esas chicas con auténtico placer, disfrutando de su gran hazaña.

La bilis subió por mi garganta teniendo que sostenerme con la pared.

No debía despistarme y tomar lo que había venido a buscar. Así sería como si nunca hubiese entrado a ese lugar. Aprovechando que todos parecían enfrascados en ese espectáculo, subí las escaleras ágilmente. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿O era la única que estaba lúcida allí?

Me metí en el primer corredor que me permitía apreciar lo que sucedía abajo y comencé a abrir los cajones de los muebles, en busca de algo de valor que me pudiera salvar algunos meses hasta que consiguiera poder ganarme la vida por mí misma.

Pero un intenso tirón de mi cabello lo impidió todo. Me tensé sabiendo que lo peor que me podía haber sucedido se había hecho efectivo.

—Amor, ¿no te enseñaron en tu casa a no entrar en casas ajenas? —se mofó una voz que se me antojaba escalofriante.

 **POV EDWARD**

La sentí temblar. Esto sería maravilloso. La muchacha era espectacular, menudo cuerpo se gastaba. Sin quererlo conseguiría que mi fiesta fuese apoteósica.

La incliné contra el pasamanos del barandal, obligándola a que mirase abajo, que sus ojos se bañaran de la nube de lujuria que se había desarrollado en poco tiempo. Quería forzarla a que lo visualizara. Ella se removió bajo mi cuerpo, que la presionaba intensamente, al mismo tiempo que tiraba de su cabello para que no perdiera ningún detalle. Hundí la cabeza en su cuello impregnándome de su olor.

Gruñí internamente.

 _«¡Te disfrutaré hasta la última gota!»._

El veneno se segregó al instante en mi boca. No quería perderme el espectáculo, aunque era mejor vislumbrar cómo la humana reaccionaba al erótico momento.

Ariadna, junto con Griselda, estaba dándose un festín con un humano. El chico ya se encontraba sin camiseta; la primera acariciaba su torso codiciosamente, había que admitir que estaba fuerte. Mientras, la otra besaba su cuello al mismo tiempo que metía la mano en su paquete. El tipo tenía mucha suerte, o no. Griselda mordió su cuello con fuerza, dejando la sangre resbalar por el cuerpo del muchacho y que Ariadna se encargó de que no se desperdiciara ni una gota. El muy estúpido no se enteraba ni de la misa la mitad. El embrujo vampírico conseguía que perdieras la total conciencia, y cuando este bombón me mirase a los ojos quedaría totalmente a mis pies.

La pobre humana temblaba y se sacudía queriendo liberarse de mí. Qué difícil lo tendría la estúpida. Tomándola del brazo la arrastré hasta mis aposentos, donde pensaba divertirme a lo grande.

Una vez la arrojé en la cama, me giré para ponerle seguro a la puerta, de aquí no saldría ni entraría nadie. Escuché como se movía, podía notar lo acongojada que se encontrada. Sonreí satisfecho, qué poderoso podía llegar a ser el miedo.

Sentado en la cama observé el ovillo humano que se había hecho.

—¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo, amor? —pregunté fingiendo voz dulce, nada mejor que acaramelarla para que se calmara.

—¿Qué sois? —inquirió con asco.

—¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro? —la cuestioné retóricamente, parecía bastante obvio.

—No puede ser —murmuró, quizás queriendo convencerse de lo contrario. Tontos humanos, mira que no fiarse de sus sentidos…

—Ven —ordené, la paciencia no era mi fuerte. Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, aprecié el terror en su mirada—. No querrás que sea peor —musité, consiguiendo que estremeciera.

Permaneció en el mismo lugar, parecía evaluar sus opciones. Después de lo que me pareció un siglo, salió de su cutre escondrijo.

Caminó hasta ponerse frente a mí, con la vista perdida en la noche oscura que se desarrollaba ahí fuera. La tomé de la cintura sentándola en mis piernas, ella jadeó de la sorpresa.

—Mmm… Eres una niña mala. No solo entraste a una casa ajena, sino que pretendías robarme —murmuré en su oído, dejando besos en su cuello, extendiendo mis poderes. Mordisqueé su oreja sintiendo cómo se estremecía. Agarré su cara fijando mis ojos en los de ella. Su cuerpo se paralizó por un momento, seguro le impactó mis ojos hambrientos.

Su mano acarició mi mejilla, percibiendo cómo sus rasgos parecían asombrados.

—No me hagas daño —suplicó mientras su mente se negaba a ser doblegada. ¡Qué curioso!

—Se siente, amor, nadie te mandó a meterte aquí. Puedo prometerte que no sufrirás, lo disfrutarás como ese chico. Será el mejor momento de tu vida —la incentivé, pero a pesar de estar hechizada por mi belleza, no parecía perder la conciencia.

Sonreí.

 _«¿Acaso el juego podía ser más prometedor?»._

La besé con intensidad, al mismo tiempo que perdía mis manos bajo su blusa, la cual quité de mi camino mucho antes de que comenzara a estorbar. Ella me respondía con ardor, dejándose llevar por lo que su cuerpo pedía. Esto era mucho mejor que tener una muñeca en mis brazos que acatara todas mis órdenes. Me deshice de su sostén maravillándome por esos pechos. Eran divinos. La recosté en mi lecho dispuesto a disfrutarlos a gusto.

Ella me observaba con deseo mientras yo acariciaba sus labios, pensativo. Preciosa, nunca hubiese pensado que tendría la suerte de que una mujer se entregara así; normalmente, el miedo paralizaba otro tipo de sentir. Dejé un pico en sus labios, pensando que era una pena que tuviera que acabar con su vida esa noche.

Me perdí en el valle de sus senos, besándolos y acariciándolos a placer, escuchando sus dulces gemidos al mismo tiempo que presionaba mi cabeza para que continuara con mis lamidas. Prácticamente me había comido esas aureolas que quedaron rojitas como el delicioso color de la sangre.

Descendí por su cuerpo desprendiéndola del resto de su vestimenta. Como vicioso, sumergí mis labios en su femineidad dispuesto degustar todo de ella, pequeños grititos se le escaparon disfrutando locamente de su placer. Se removía inquieta pero no le daba respiro. Lo deseaba todo y lo tendría. Me la disfrutaría al completo o, al menos, lo que durase.

Se corrió en mi boca enloqueciéndome por querer follarla de una buena vez.

La volteé besando sus redondeadas nalgas, subiendo por su espalda hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios que me recibieron con avaricia. Sus manos me despojaron de mi vestimenta hasta dejarme desnudo. Sus manos me acariciaron codiciosas y se detuvieron en mi masculinidad, dudando me miró. Le di una sonora nalgada que tomó como estímulo para que continuara con su trabajo.

Hundí mis dedos en su intimidad, penetrándola intensamente mientras ella degustaba mi sexo con ansias; era jodidamente buena. Tomé su cabello marcándole el ritmo. Era tan caliente… Llevé mi mano hacia sus pechos pintándolos con su humedad.

Sonreí macabramente, ¡menuda delicia…!

Antes de que se diera cuenta la había alzado y penetrado con mi vara. Ella gemía, disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados. Sus rasgos se estremecían de placer, mis labios se perdieron en sus pechos disfrutando de un intenso sabor antes de morder su cuello y alimentarme.

 _«¡Maldición, ¿cómo pude resistirme por tanto tiempo?!»._

Mi cuerpo aumentó las embestidas contra su estrecha intimidad que me recibió con gusto, contrayéndose alrededor de mi dureza. Manteniéndome cautivo antes de llegar al orgasmo.

Fijé mis ojos en su palidez y en los suyos sin apenas vida, que había abierto en el último momento. Continué bebiendo antes de sentir cómo su cuerpo caía desfallecido e inerte. Cerré sus ojos sintiendo una pizca de culpa.

 _«Son las normas»,_ me repetí internamente.

 _Cuídala, por favor,_ se escuchó su voz en mi mente para luego volverse todo en silencio. Abrí la puerta cuando vi que estaban recogiendo los cuerpos.

—Entiérrala en el claro del bosque —le ordené a Alex, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir esto. Maldita humana. ¿Por qué tenías que ser distinta? Podrías haber venido otra noche…

Salí del castillo cabreado, corrí queriendo desahogar mi rabia. Saber que lo que tuve anoche podría haberlo poseído hasta que me cansara… Me sentía iracundo, esa humana era lo de menos, pero lo que me había ofrecido lo era todo.

Un bajo sollozo me alertó. No perdiendo el tiempo lo rastreé. Procedía de una pequeña cueva cercana al castillo. Entré encontrándome con una pequeña niña de cinco años. Estaba acurrucada en una vieja manta, lloraba desconsolada.

—Hola, bonita —saludé a la nena, recordando sus palabras. La chiquilla se encogió consiguiendo que riera por el recuerdo.

—Hola —musitó nerviosa.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pegunté intentando que se relajara.

—Bella. ¿Sabes dónde está Katia? —cuestionó ella con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Ella tuvo que hacer un viaje, me pidió que te cuidara —la informé con cuidado. Los niños no eran mi fuerte. Parecía no estar muy convencida, pero accedió a venirse conmigo. La tomé en brazos inhalando su dulce olor.

«Menudo regalo que me has dejado, Katia, no te preocupes, amor, que la cuidaré muy bien», sonreí socarronamente, sabiendo que la pequeña Bella y yo nos entenderíamos muy bien dentro de una década.

 **POV NARRADOR**

Pasaron los años, muchos lustros…, y esa niña a la que dijo cuidar, también corrió la misma suerte que su prima.

Las famosas fiestas de Halloween que organizaba Edward fueron a más, y las convirtió en un espectáculo público con el que recorrió medio mundo.

Pero el destino le gastó una broma macabra. El alma de Bella se reencarnó y… «Pasen y vean…».

Fin

Página 26


End file.
